In many technical applications, control signals are sent, e.g. from a microprocessor, to operating means such as soleonid valves, relays, lamp displays and the like, driven by a power amplifier. For monitoring the operation of the power amplifier and operating means, special contacts and feed back wiring to the digital system are presently employed. These systems are complicated and expensive, particularly when a large number of operating means are connected.